2012-11-13 Entering a Storm
Since telepathy is such a distrust power (le sigh) Nate leaves a note at Hawkeye's hideout stating he wants to talk with her, and a phone number (for Roberto's penthouse) where he can be found (sometimes!). A couple days later, a chilly Central Part at dusk. He waits, munching an ice-cream cone. See, no one told him ice-cream is only for warm days. Bah! Ice Cream is for all weather. And any time of day! It's ice cream after all! But that's just a side note right now. What is important is that after getting that note, Kate did do a little checking up. The fact that she may of very well discovered where that phone number connects, and who owns it may very well have raised an eyebrow with her. But that's something she could in theory follow up on later. Right now though she's got a meeting. Thus, as the sun sets, it's Hawkeye who steps out of the bushes not far from Nate at the agreed upon time at the agreed upon place. And as she arrives the female archer looks, well, not angry, not worried, but definitely on guard. After all, for someone to call her out, there probably is, or will be trouble. "You rang?" "And this is probably the point where I make some sort of sarcastic comment like 'Look, I don't know anything about a pig and I was nowhere near the boys' bathroom at the time!' right?" is said almost jokingly by Kate. Of course if she knew that Nate wouldn't even get the reference she more than likely wouldn't of used that joke. Either way, as Hawkeye just stands there, she just has a semi-serious look, one that makes it clear that she's 'on duty' more or less. "I see.... Should I even ask, or...?" Nate blinks slowly. "I am still catching up on quotable movies and TV series," he notes with a smirk. "I am an alien, remember? And yeah, you can ask. But to be brief, some old, old guy wanted to summon a bunch of magical monsters called the Elder Gods to conquer the Earth. I was part of a group of people that prevented it. Pretty nasty stuff, even Superman got hurt and he is supposed to be indestructible, isn't he?" "In my experience, there's no real thing as invulnerability." is said in a totally serious voice as Hawkeye stands there, just giving Nate an odd look, as if she's taking in not only what he says, but how he's acting as he says it. "And I'm guessing that since we're still here that who ever was in your 'group' for that took care of it." And yeah. She doesn't ask the obvious question. At least not yet. "Yeah, we stopped him. But he escaped and probably will try again," explains Nate. He invites her to keep going, since she is patrolling and all that. "So some of us are staying together to... watch for him and threats like him. You might know some of the others from the news. There is Magik, who was in the Titans, and there is Superboy." Which Nate figures is semi-famous. And Hawkeye just continues to silently listen. She doesn't speak up, but she does quirk an eyebrow at those names. Still, she waits for 'the point'. Yeah, yeah. Like she can't figure it out herself. "I'd like to introduce you to them. I think you would agree with our goals and you seem more... grounded than some of us. Because I think I am the only American and I am not even from this dimension." Oh, odds are Kate figured out where this is going a while back, but still... It's probably best not to jump to conclusions. Especially considering what tends to happen these days. And yet, as Nate finally says that bit, all Hawkeye can say is a simple, "I see..." "Hmm, yeah. I am not going to talk about their backgrounds, that is their business, but..." Nate looks at Kate and shrugs. Kate is probably very normal in comparison to Illyana and Conner. "Look, I can introduce you to Berto right now." Berto is probably the most normal of them, anyway. "He lives a few blocks from here." Hawkeye is not the best known superhero around. In fact she's more a vigilante than a 'super hero'. The closest thing she has to a 'claim to fame' as a hero is dealing with drug dealers, purse snatchers, helping Spider-Man take down thugs that he probably could of taken down on his own, and of course fighting Zombots. On top of that she's not really part of any 'team', not has she ever. Now if she took of her sunglasses and was recognized, that might be a different story, but Kate does her best to keep 'Kate Bishop' separate from 'Hawkeye'. especially given Kate's status as a socialite with connections to multiple charities and a rich family. So as Nate mentions introducing a member of his 'group', especially one who lives 'just a few blocks from here', she quirks an eyebrow before glancing about, "Oh really...?" Normal is sort of relative, isn't it? Roberto is the billionnaire scion of an international businessman who attends board meetings instead of college classes, lives in an upper East Side penthouse that doubles as the secret base of his newly gathered super hero team, wanted for questioning in the death of his girlfriend in Brazil, and oh, he's a mutant to boot. If 'Berto's the most normal of the bunch there may be something wrong here. But at Nate's call he's on his way all the same -- and wrapped up in cold weather gear, because really, November in New York is brutal for people who have spent most of their lives in the tropics. As it happens, he was nearby anyway. The park is still the best place to play football -- REAL football, not that American mierda -- even in the cold. However, 'Berto's game is much diminished by the layers of thermal underwear, hooded sweatshirts, scarves and snowpants, so he saves some face by explaining he must go. He lets the kids playing keep the ball -- he has plenty -- and trudges out to meet Nate and Hawkeye. "Oh really what?" he asks as he comes into earshot, waving a gloved hand and looking pretty much ridiculous. Normal, huh? Nate nods, and contacts with Roberto telepathically. "Really. Let me call him and see if he can join us." A pause of a minute for mental conversation. "Alright, he will, he is already in the park." That Hawkeye is not a famous hero is rather irrelevant. Nate is not famous either, although his face was in the newspapers after the fight with the 'Wardens' in the Subway. What counts for Nate is that Kate seems very dutiful and skilled, and she helped Rachel when he asked. When Berto arrives, he gives him a look. "And he hates cold," he explains with a smirk. "Hawkeye, Roberto," he introduces. "It's only November. If he..." Hawkeye starts to say before she shifts her gaze to Berto, "Sorry. You hate the cold now, then you're going to be crazy in march when the show piles up and the temperature drops to below zero out. This is the north east after all. Just be glad we're in a city where it tends to be warmer and gets a /LOT/ less snow than they do upstate." Such as areas where they average over 100 inches every winter without fail. But the female archer doesn't say that. Instead she just starts to smile before offering a slight clarifications to her earlier thing. "And that 'oh really' was just to the 'living a few blocks from here' bit." "I've lived my whole life in Rio de Janeiro," 'Berto explains to Kate. "Far as I'm concerned, this is the coldest I've ever been outside the day when I was six and wandered into the freezer." He shrugs -- it's cold enough for him, and he will learn to cope. Hopefully without the snowpants or he'll be busting out the seams when he starts doing feats of incredible strength. But one hand waves to the east vaguely. "Yeah, just over there," he says. "My dad's penthouse, really, but I've been using it for the last couple months since I came up here. Sorry. Roberto da Costa. Nice to meet you, Hawkeye." Looking at the other young man clothes... maybe Berto is not the most normal of them after all. "It is not even slightly cold," comments Nate. Well, he clearly has a different definition of cold than most people. "Anyway, I was telling Hawk here about the group. She is in the hero business, she fights crime with a bow and... hi-tech gadgets." Or so she says. "I have met her a few times and I trust her." "da Costa?" Hawkeye repeats, searching her memory for what info she can pull up on that family. Especially at the mention of a penthouse. "I see. I'll have to remember that." The bit about moving in, and growing up in Rio isn't commented on, even if she could make multiple comments or jokes. Especially about him and the cold. Instead, she just nods at Nate and manages a slight, "And other things now and then too. All though I'll admit I'm not too sure about your group." Probably plenty to be looked up -- not least of all 'Berto's flight from Brazil. But both of his parents have done plenty, both in Brazil and elsewhere, that has been notable. "My dad, he owns Da Costa International." 'Berto's fairly sure that's what the company is called in the US... but most of the time he pays so little attention to the business side of things... He glances at Nate as he explains his reason for calling 'Berto out here. Under his hat (knitted wool with a rather large green poof on top) his eyebrows raise. "Dad is so gonna kill me when he finds out we're running a super hero team out of the penthouse," he observes, though the look on his face shows neither chagrine nor worry -- more amusement than anything. "Super-hero team?" Nate blinks slowly at the concept. "Well, sure. Don't worry too much, we will find a more suitable place soon. We are still talking about organizing after all." And to Kate, "nothing to be sure, you have yet to meet most of them. But I thought you would fit well with us." There isn't a visible reaction to the 'Da Costa International' bit. Maybe it's because it wows Kate because she recognizes it. Maybe it's because she isn't wowed and recognizes it, but isn't reacting due to her connections the the various 'Bishop Businesses'. Or maybe it's because she doesn't recognize it at all. "I'm sure your father isn't the only one funding people in the cape and costume crowd from their fortunes without realizing it." is said to 'Berto, before she shrugs. "So you can take comfort in knowing there's other who probably will end up in similar situations if certain people find out." Then there's a slight pause at Nate. "Please tell me that was a joke." is said as Hawkeye speaks up again. "Because if that's a joke, I'm not sure how to take it." "What," says 'Berto, brows rising at Nate once more, smirking slightly. "You thought we were a garden club? We put on costu... okay. Most of us put on costumes..." His own costume tends to be whatever he's wearing at any given time. Green poofball hat and all. "And go out to kick bad-guy butt. What else would you call it?" 'Berto sees no problem in Kate's lack of recognition. If she recognizes it, if she doesn't... well, doesn't matter at all. It's entirely possible that there are business dealings between DCI and Bishop, but if so, 'Berto wouldn't notice it. He does, however, observe more quietly, "My home's gonna get crowded." "Of course it is not a joke," states Nate. "You fight crime in New York, but I got the impression you would anywhere, wouldn't you? Well, this group is about looking for the whole planet. Finding and tackling global threats. Hmm, Berto, I am not sure if 'super-group' is the right term. But alright." Back to Kate, "we just had to fight a nutcase that was willing to endanger the whole Earth, and we almost failed, it was way, way too close." "Would I...?" Hawkeye repeats as her gaze drifts from Nate, to 'Berto, then back to Nate. "Maybe. And I'll admit I'm tempted by this. But this city... This park comes first for now. If you really feel like you need me, then I'll give it a try. But I make no promises, especially on the long term. The moment I feel like I don't fit, or like I'm too far over my head, or there's too much hostility from other people involved in this, I'm gone." "I'm not here to play games. I'm here to help people, especially those that can't help themselves." Then there's another pause at 'Berto. "And if it gets too crowded, there are always other options." What those options are remains unsaid though. For now anyways. "I think," 'Berto observes, "that our big purpose is to deal with the big threats -- like the one Nate probably already told you about, the immortal demon wizard guy. 'Specially the ones behind the scenes. If there's a big alien horde showin' up, the JLA's gonna show up and deal with them. We handle the ones who are sneaky." Or something like that. "Also, there's usually tea and cookies." Because these are important. "Anyway, if we need you, you'll probably have time to finish up whatever you're doin' here first." "Well, that is the idea," agrees Nate. "We are actively looking for things like Ang and cults of the Elder Gods. And Apocalypse, I know he is out there. There is a some kind of group making super-powerful clones to be used as living weapons. The JLA is at the beck and call of the US government, and in the eyes of the public, including the very folks they could be fighting. We are not going public, we are not going to answer to this or that government." At the mention of tea and cookies, Hawkeye shakes her head slightly. That is before she once again lets her gaze drift between the two men. "As I said, I'll give it a try. but if anyone gives me any reason to leave, I'm gone. No questions asked. Understaood?" "S'all good, menina," 'Berto replies -- but he's the laid back one who has pretty much let things happen around him since he met Illyana. "You want out, you leave. We'll miss you, but we'll get it." Or so he believes. There are others who might disagree. They'll have to cross that bridge when they get there. Nate is not sure what to think of Kate's distrustful attitude; maybe she has had bad experiences with 'super-group' teams. Illyana did too. "Alright, I guess... I hope no one scares you away. There are rather intense personalities involved." Like Magik, the snark queen, hehe. Oh, Kate has several reasons to be distrustful. And while her big issues with super teams aren't present with this one (that being it's a 'safe' team due to the lack of government connections), she still doesn't really know anyone on the team, thus isn't sure if she can trust them. At all. "I don't scare easilly. I just don't want to deal with certain things that could come up." For that matter, 'Berto doesn't know his teammates all that well -- but they generally seem like good folks (with the possible exception of Illyana, but really, that's another story entirely). All he can really offer is a shrug and nod of understanding. "Totally get it, Hawkeye." All Nate knows they were willing to risk their lives when it matters, that is all he wants in a fighting team. Sure, he considers Illyana a friend, and he likes Roberto and Conner. But he can find normal friends outside the team. "Alright... want to come to Berto's place now? Although I am not sure if any of the others is there right now. But perhaps you should know where it is and be able to drop by and meet them." There's a nod at 'Berto, and even a faint smile, before she says, "All right. but I can't stay for long. And if either of you try to pull anything you'll regret it in ways that you'll never imagine." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs